The Girl Who Cried
by DaughterofAphrodite101
Summary: You've all heard of "The Boy Who Cried Wolf" right? Well, this is my take on it using the Hunger Games characters and twisting the story around a bit. I hope that it's better than it sounds. P.S: please R&R! Give me suggestions on what to write next and how to make my story better. Also, reviews are like steroids for authors. (But in a good way) We suddenly go on a roll!


Effie's P.O.V

Boredom. That's the problem. Ever since the Hunger Games finished there's never anything to do in the Capitol. I could go to district 12 and see Haymitch. When I think of him it send pleasant shivers up my spine. Wow he's sexy. I want to kiss that man right on the lips and... oh, I'm getting ahead of myself. We haven't see each other in ages. I bet he doesn't even remember what I look like. I guess what I looked like before is nothing compared to now though. I have scars on my shoulders and arms from being kept hostage as a rebel during the rebellion, my hair isn't ever in a wig anymore and I've really toned down my clothing. I look at my blonde hair falling in ringlets around my shoulders and I smile. I've always enjoyed my hair. I never died it because I liked it once in a while. Now I wear it like this all the time and I'm proud of it, even though it may be graying a tiny bit at the roots. I should be proud that I made it this far in life as a rebel. I used to also cover up my scars. I was embarrassed of them and didn't find them flattering at all. Now I show them off to the world with strapless, sleeveless dresses and don't give a shit. I love my 'battle scars' as I've come to call them. I wonder what Haymitch would say if I showed up at his door in what I look like now. Would he even recognize me? I'm sure he would. He's seen my face close up in arguments before. He would know who I am... wouldn't he? I might as well go over to 12 and find out. I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning. I smile at the thought of seeing Haymitch agaim and settle into bed with thoughts of him fresh in my mind, as though I saw him today.

"Up, up, up! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" I'm about to hit the snooze button on the alarm that I recorded 5 years ago, but then I remember why I set it it for 7:00 in the morning. I shoot out of bed and get dressed into a green flowery dress and wedges. I comb my hair and put on some lip gloss as the final touch. I grab my suitcase (as I plan to convince Haymitch to let me stay over for a few nights), and head down to the train station. As I'm waiting for the train I think about if Haymitch changed at all. Will he still hate my accent and my peppiness? I'm sure he will. However, I'm not as happy as I used to be. After being kept hostage, memories haunt me at night and I think think that Haymitch's idea of is sleeping with a knife might not be such a bad one sometimes. The 'squeak' of the train breaks my train of thought. I get onto the train and head to an empty compartment. I lie down on a bed and close my eyes. It's far too early to be up on a Saturday. I wonder if Haymitch will be up when I arrive in district 12. It will be 12:00 when I get there, as we left at 8:00.

I am woken up by a loud 'squeak'. I don't remember falling asleep, but I must have if I am being woken up. I sit up and look in the mirror. I flatten out my hair and smile. Perfect! I grab my suitcase and head out of the train. The dust clings to my shoes as I walk, but i don't mind. I am a changed Effie. The old Effie would care if there was folth on her shoes, but not the new one. I am just happy to be able to have the opportunity to still be here and to have the filth on my shoes. I am getting giddier and giddier with excitement. When I finally reach the old drunk's door, I hesitate before knocking. Is it rude to show up at someone's house without notice? Haymitch never had much of a sense of manners anyways, so why should he care. I make the decision to knock quickly on his door. I expect to be kept waiting as I always am at Haymitch's house, but I'm not. I immediately hear footsteps waliking towards the door. These aren't the usual unsteady footsteps I am accustomed to hearing at his place. These are the steady, normal footsteps of a person who is completely sober. The knob turns and the door opens. A clean shaven well put together man opens the door. My first thougTy is that I came to the wrong house, but then I hear the familiar gruff voice say "Yes? Wgo are you and can I help you?"

**A/N: uh oh, Haymitch doesn't recognize Effie and Effie noticed a different Haymitch. Have they both changed for the better?! What will happen when (or if) Haymitch finds out that it's Effie standing in front of him? **

**Dub dun dun. find out next time when you tune in for chapter two of "the girl who cried". **


End file.
